Jorge Diaz
Characteristics *'Name': Jorge Diaz *'Aliases': George *'Age': 19 *'Hair': Black (Human), Blue (Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Human), Yellow (Hyde) *'Likes': Jorge: Marketing, money, his mother, Castle, Working with Jorge to improve his work George: Woman, being strong, parties, beer, dancing and singing, partying, improving on Jorge's work *'Dislikes': Jorge: George spending all his money, racists, George not chilling George: Jorge being such a pessimist, racists, no parties, being told to chill *'Family': Appearance Casual Hyde Hyde Attire Background Jorge Diaz is a young adult who found himself in the employ of Roland's gang through poor opportunities in life. With background in petty theft and selling stolen car parts Diaz had very little going for him in life beyond his mother. Never knowing his father he was doomed to a life of predijuice due to his Mexican heritage and low family income, with people stereotyping and calling him an illegal immigrant despite him and his mother being born in the US. Unable to find work to support his mother despite his good grades he turned to crime, becoming the very thing people accused him of. Loathing his role in the gang, he was a somewhat unenthusiastic and dejected member, often reserved for look out duty and keeping a key eye on things. Still it was not until he was assigned to work under Castle that he began to stand out, suggesting that they should 'brand' their product as a way to make it stand out against competitors. In return Castle put Jorge on developing a brief marketing strategy and after the first batch sold better than expected Castle moved Jorge to work under him as one of his main men, paying for him to go through a marketing course. Grateful for being given a chance and being given a bigger cut of the deal, he began to work exclusively as the main marketer for Castle's and was with him when he began to set up the Pump trade. He initially found it difficult to brand the product complaining to castle due to the inconsistent results and not knowing what it did, causing Castle to send him to Elaine Melbourne to better learn what the product did. During their talk Elaine saw something in Diaz, a degree of creativity and soon began to show him the results of her work, and eventually giving him a pure dose of her new formula to try out turning him into a new hyde. Personality Jorge prior to his transformation was a rather dejected and down beaten individual. A life time of racism and uncaring school teachers has left him dejected about his future and forced him down a road that led to him becoming the very thing many people expected of him. the irony not lost on him, Jorge was and to some extent is a very self loathing individual and can be described quietly angry at the rest of the world. Still he also shows immense loyalty to those that offer him kindness and support and while apathetic at most situations shows real dedication to his role to market drugs, and genuinely respects Castle for the respect he has given to him. After his transformation Jorge himself admits to be tied between two places. He admits to love being George, but at the same time keeps insisting that the party addicted wild Hyde is not who he truly is despite Elaine's insistence. As such he is somewhat reluctant to transform and often has to be coaxed out by the other female hydes who will rouse the somewhat quiet hyde from his slumber. Still he soon extends the same loyalty he has for Castle to Elaine and appears willing to help her out with advertising her 'new humanity' plan and gets put on the spot when Castle begins to oppose Helen. George meanwhile is a very different individual. A wild party goer he shouts, throws his hands in the air, dances, likes to try and DJ and be the life of the party. He is extremely passionate and seems to take Jorge's marketing strategies and kicks them up to eleven. He also seems to not really care about his human half, spending all his hard earned cash he saved up and even telling Castle to tell his human self to not be such a downer. Unlike many hydes who posses their own personality he cannot communicate or force a takeover of Jorge while in a dormant state and needs to be coaxed out, usually by girls being all over him. The one consistent trait throughout all of Jorge and George's time is their love for their mother, and their desire for her not to find out what they really do. They both also show an aversion to killing, with George saying 'its not cool' but both seem willing to break the law. Skills/Abilities Powers * Skills Equipment *Hyde Attire Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:The New Order Hydes Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Roland's Gang Category:Characters Category:Males